Netsubyo (New and Improved with Chapter System!)
by MarcusWolf828
Summary: AU. While Searching for the Shinzaho in Hokkan, Hotohori becomes seriously ill, but Mitsukake is still back in Kounan. Hotoohori/Nuriko Friendship Story
1. A Minor Setback

Fushigi Yuugi Fan Fiction : Netsubyo written by Mary Ellen Boyko  
Notes: First let me say that this story, takes place with alters to the original story   
(Alternate Reality)   
which means that certain people stay alive and certain people are not where   
they're supposed to be...So with that said, on with the story  
WARNING: Do not read on full stomach or while eating. Mild Cursing. Rating PG-13  
  
OKAY, I had this up as a full story, but i decided to use the Chapter system.   
it's all done, and it's on the way  
  
NETSUBYO:  
  
  
The Shinzaho. It was their last hope.   
That special piece of jewelry worn by the Priestess of Genbu would make it possible to   
summon Suzaku.   
So the seven guardians and their miko began their search in Hokkan Country.   
They had landed the ship, and set out on horseback, for the nearest town.   
Hotohori had opted to come with them, even with his advisors' pleading with him to stay.  
Mitsukake, however, was called into the city, as there was an illness spreading there.   
They all hoped that this journey would not have a need for him, but he had promised to   
catch up with them as soon as he could.  
  
  
From the top of his horse, Hotohori-sama could see the town in the near distance,   
and was glad they would reach it before nightfall.   
As if reading his thoughts, Chichiri said; "Town is close, no da.   
We'll get there soon after the sun sets, no da." With the monk leading the way,   
the seishi set off to the first town in Hokkan.  
  
  
To their pleasant surprise, they reached the town before the sun set,   
and Tamahome set off to find an inn that would accommodate their large group.   
The climate was much colder than Hotohori was used to, and he was   
already beginning to shiver. After all, he was born in the southern country of Konan.   
"Ne, how will we know where to find the shinzaho?" Miaka asked Chichiri.   
"Daaa... I don't know, no da - but I know we will find a way no da, " he said,   
his mask smiling.  
Suddenly, Tasuki shouted; "I can see Obake-chan!" He pointed in   
Tamahome's direction.  
It took a few moments for Tama to ride up to the rest of them,   
but when he did, his smiling face told them that he had found a place to stay.   
"Tama! You found a place, ne?" Tasuki asked. "Tasuki! Stop calling me Tama!   
and Hai! Just at the edge of town! But It's a small inn and only has four rooms...  
we're gonna have to share." Suddenly a thought struck him. "But don't think I'm   
sharing it with-" he was cut off when Tasuki rode up beside him and put an arm   
around Tamahome's shoulder, aggressively.   
"Ne, looks like I've found a roomie!" he said. Tamahome's eyes were   
pleading with the others. "HAI!" they shouted in unison.   
"But there are only 7 of us with Mitsukake missing, no da. Someone will   
have a room alone," Chichiri said.  
Hotohori was about to speak up, when Miaka shouted; "I'm a girl!   
The only one here!" *If you're not counting Nuriko* thought several of the others.   
Tamahome stared at her. "But, Miaka, wouldn't you rather *share* a room?"   
He said, winking.  
Catching his intent, Nuriko walked up to Miaka before she could speak.   
"no, no! she wanted a room alone!" Miaka hung her head.   
"Let's get going before it's dark, no da!" Chichiri said. "HAI!" said Tamahome,   
who was removing Tasuki's arm from around him. "Baka! Let go, Tasuki!"  
  
When they arrived at the inn, Miaka instantly knew the next step as her stomach   
growled. "Tamahome? Do they have..."   
Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Hai, Miaka, there's food here," He said.  
Miaka was instantly in the door. Letting out sighs, the others followed   
in after her.   
Miaka was already at a table waiting to be served. The others sat down   
at her table, except for Hotohori.   
"Hotohori-sama? Don't you want to eat?" Nuriko asked.   
"Iie, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to find a room." He said.   
Hotohori entered one of the four rooms and started to change into   
his bedclothes. The very thought of food made his stomach turn.   
*I'm just tired*, he thought. So the emperor made his way under the covers   
of the double bed, and settled down to sleep.   
  
Hotohori woke up when Nuriko entered the room and started to change into his   
nightclothes. He should have known that Nuriko would be his roommate.   
Hotohori rolled over and closed his eyes, whispering a quick prayer to   
Suzaku that Nuriko wouldn't get any cute ideas during the night.   
  
Morning seemed to come much too quickly, when Tasuki entered the room   
and started to harass Nuriko and Hotohori to wake up for breakfast.   
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! It's time to eat! Better get there before Miaka wakes up!"   
Nuriko rolled over a little too close to his bunkmate and flung the   
covers over his head. "Uuuggghhh... TOO EARLY!"   
Tasuki walked over and tore the covers from the bed, making Hotohori   
gasp as the frigid air reached his body.   
Nuriko reluctantly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes.   
"Ahh... that's the spirit! I'll see you downstairs!" Tasuki said as   
he walked out the door.   
Nuriko, who was cursing at the cold air, began getting dressed.  
Hotohori knew it was time to wake up, but his body betrayed him,   
as he fell asleep again.   
When Nuriko was done dressing, he walked over to the bed to wake the   
sleeping emperor.   
"Hotohori-sama, It's time to get up," he said. Hotohori rolled   
over to face him, and, as his eyes focused, he saw that Nuriko had no intention   
of letting him sleep in.  
Hotohori let out a soft sigh and said "Hai, I'll be right there."  
After Nuriko left the room, Hotohori sat up and looked around.   
The room different in the daylight. The shutters of the window   
were painted dark green, and had a white curtain around it. While it was not   
imperial quality, Hotohori still found the window quite pretty.   
Then, he caught a glimpse of what he needed in the corner of   
the room - his clothes.   
Hotohori forced himself to put his feet down on the cold floor, and stood up.   
This turned out to be a bad idea, as he was dizzily sent to his knees.   
*What was that about?* Hotohori asked himself.   
Holding on to the side of the bed this time, Hotohori brought himself   
to his feet. He swayed a bit, but soon steadied.   
As he walked to get his clothes, he quickly discovered that movement   
made him nauseous. Hotohori shook the feeling off and got dressed.   
Today, they would set off on the final leg of their journey. The Capital   
in the middle of Hokkan country was calculated to be the best place to set up   
a temporary camp. From there, they would set out to find the Shinzaho.  
Hotohori looked himself over once, to make sure he was ready. Then he   
started to walk to the room downstairs where the others were gathered already.   
He held on to the railing tightly as he walked down, still a bit dizzy,   
and found the table the others were gathered at.  
"Ah! Look whose awake no da!" Chichiri said as the emperor entered the room.  
Hotohori found an empty place at the table and sat down.   
Nuriko was starting to make the Emperor a plate of eggs.   
"Just in time!" he said "I was afraid Miaka would finish everything off.!"   
Miaka, visibly insulted, looked up from her plate. "Sorry, but the   
early bird gets the worm!" she mumbled, spitting food everywhere.   
"Baka! You're getting %$#&* spit all over me!" Tasuki exclaimed, shielding himself.   
"Gomen, Tasuki!" she apologized, but this time swallowing first.   
Tauski and Chiriko were both brushing them selves off.  
Nuriko placed some breakfast in front of Hotohori, then returned to his seat.   
The smell of the eggs sent another wave of nausea washing over the emperor.   
"I...I'm not hungry today," he said "Maybe later..." He said.   
"What are ya' worried about! Miaka didn't cook it!" Tasuki shouted from   
across the table. Miaka hit him on the back of the head.  
Chichiri turned to Hotohori, who was next to him. "You didn't eat last night,   
either. Daijoubu ka no da?" He asked.   
Hotohori put on a fake smile. "Hai, Daijoubu desu."   
He decided that, perhaps, he should eat a little to satisfy the   
others - especially Nuriko, who was now eyeing him suspiciously.   
Hotohori began to eat his meal, but regretted doing so soon after.   
As an emperor, his best quality was decision making, but, on this occasion,   
Hotohori found himself not knowing what to do. He hadn't been sick since he was   
a child, and even then it was never outside the palace.  
However, Hotohori realized that time to think it over was a luxury he   
could not afford right now. So, as he caught sight of a side door leading outside,   
he quickly got up and walked out.  
  
  
Nuriko and Chichiri seemed to be the only ones aware of Hotohori's hasty departure.   
They walked outside to find the emperor kneeling on the snow-covered ground   
clutching his stomach, eyes tightly shut.   
Nuriko was instantly by his side. "Hotohori-sama! Daijoubu ka?!" he asked.   
Hotohori responded with a fit of coughs, then shook his head.   
Nuriko rubbed the ailing man's back. "Are you going to throw up?"   
Hotohori didn't have time to respond before he brought up the vile liquid   
from his stomach. Nuriko took a step back.   
"Guess that answers your question, no da." Chichiri said as he walked to join Nuriko.  
When he was finished, Hotohori wiped his mouth with his sleeve.   
There was no use trying to save the outfit now, as it had gotten in the way.  
"All done, no da?" Chichiri asked. Hotohori nodded, still gasping for air.   
Looking down at his ruined tunic, he said; "Gomen...I.."   
"That's okay, it happens, no da."  
Hotohori tried to stand, but found that he was still a bit shaky and   
started to sink back to the ground when a pair of strong hands caught him from behind.   
"Ne, I finally have you in my arms, Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko said to try   
to lighten the mood.   
"We should get him inside, no da. It's too cold out here no da."   
  
  
Nuriko had to help Hotohori walk inside. The others were shocked when   
they saw the stain on Hotohori's Tunic.   
"%^&$#! Is he okay?!" Tasuki asked.   
"He's sick no da." Chichiri replied as he filled a cup of water.  
Nuriko led Hotohori to a chair and let him sit down.   
Chichiri handed the cup to Hotohori who graciously accepted it and   
took a sip to wash the horrible taste out of his mouth.  
A concerned Chiriko tugged on Tasuki's arm. "Did Heika-sama throw up,   
Tasuki-san?" The fanged youth replied in a whisper, "No shi-- er, Hai, Chiriko."   
Miaka took the initiative and stood up. "Someone's poisoned Hotohori!   
Where's the cook! I have a complaint!"   
Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Miaka, I cooked it." he said.   
Miaka was immediately confused. "NURIKO! you would poison the emperor?!"  
Nuriko sighed and decided it wasn't worth it. "Tamahome, please hit   
her for me," he said.   
Tamahome didn't hit her but did try to explain that Hotohori   
was just sick, not poisoned.   
Nuriko turned his attention back to Hotohori. "Can you stand?" he asked.   
It was time to get him changed out of his soiled clothes.   
"Hai, I think so." Hotohori replied weakly.   
The Emperor stood up, cautiously at first, but gained confidence as he   
found he was not as weak as before.   
Nuriko and Hotohori made their way up the stairs and back to the room   
they had shared.   
Hotohori sat down at the foot of the bed, and carefully took off the   
red tunic he had on. He held it on his lap, looking at the offending stain,   
thoroughly embarrassed.   
Nuriko was at the other side of the room, looking in Hotohori's bag for   
another tunic. "We could wash it out..." He suggested.   
Hotohori did not want a reminder of his lapse of Imperial grace.   
"No, I'll throw it out... I have plenty at the palace." Hotohori rolled   
the tunic up, and placed it on the floor. He would attend to it later.  
Just then, Nuriko threw and item of clothing in his direction. It was   
the young emperor's nightshirt.   
Hotohori knew that they had to go to Hokkan's Capital. "But - We must   
travel today..." He protested.   
Nuriko smiled. "Hai, and we will. But *you* are resting first."  
Hotohori stood and began to walk over to his bag to find another tunic   
instead, but Nuriko stopped him.   
"Are you going to get in that bed yourself, or do I have to pick you up   
and put you there?" He said.   
His threat was no joke. Hotohori knew that Nuriko had both the capacity   
and the will to do it. Emperor or not.   
Hotohori sighed, took off his boots and climbed under the covers.   
"That's better." Nuriko said, satisfied. "I'll wake you up later   
when we're ready to leave." With that said, Nuriko walked out the door.   
Hotohori knew that they would have left sooner if he hadn't become sick.   
He hated being a burden, but there was no use in worrying about it now.   
He originally didn't have plans to actually sleep, but after lying down,   
he found he was much more tired than he thought, and soon after he was fast asleep. 


	2. Cold Weather

Nuriko walked down the stairs into the dining room where some of the other   
seishi were still at the table.  
"Nuriko, what happened?" Tamahome asked as he saw Nuriko.   
Nuriko sat down next to Tamahome. "Hotohori-sama's just not feeling   
well today." He said.   
"Wore 'im out last night, didn't ya!" Tasuki shouted.   
Nuriko reached across the table and whacked him one, which sent   
Tasuki to the floor   
"Last night was completely platonic!" Nuriko said in defense.   
Chiriko tugged on Tamahome's arm, looking confused, but with a complete air   
of innocence. "Tamahome-san, what are they talking about?" he asked.   
Tamahome sweat-dropped. "Uh, it's nothing Chiriko." Chiriko took that   
to mean he was too young to know, and sat back in his seat.   
Nuriko looked around a moment and saw that someone was missing. "Ne,   
Where's Chichiri?" He asked.   
Tasuki, already recovered from Nuriko's wrath, was sitting with   
his arms behind his head. "He went to town for some plants or something," he said.   
Nuriko looked to the others for a translation. It was Chiriko   
who finally said, "Chichiri went to the market to buy some herbs for Heika-sama.   
Miaka went with him."   
*That made more sense.* Nuriko thought.   
"Ne, Nuriko, Are we still going to the Capital today? Or are we going   
to wait a while...?" Tamahome asked. "I think we're still going..." Nuriko said.   
"it depends on what Chichiri says."   
With Mitsukake away, Chichiri was the next source of medical advice.   
"Ch, Just what we needed!" Tasuki complained.   
"Damare, Tasuki." Tamahome said. "Heika didn't mean to get sick."   
Just then a cheerful voice emanated from the doorway.   
"OHAYO! We're back!" Miaka shouted as she walked inside.   
"Shhh! Miaka, Hotohori-sama's sleeping!" Nuriko said.   
Miaka sweat-dropped. "Gomen...hehe..."   
Chichiri walked in behind her and took off his overcoat. "I'm back no da."  
"Ne, Chichiri, Are we still going to the capital today?" Tasuki asked.   
"Hai. In a little while," Chichiri answered. Tasuki put his feet up   
on the table, satisfied with the answer.  
Chichiri took a white pouch from his coat. "Nuriko, would you come here no da?"   
Nuriko walked to him. "Hai?" he asked. Chichiri handed the pouch to him.   
Nuriko looked at the contents inside; about a handful of brown leaves.   
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Nuriko asked.   
"I'm getting to that no da!" Chichiri said. "Put about three leaves   
in a bowl of hot water no da. Let it sink in. Then, Hotohori-sama should drink   
it before we leave no da."   
Nuriko smiled. "Ahh, I see...I'll get to it." He said. Nuriko left the   
room and entered the kitchen.   
Miaka walked over to the others. "Ne, Tamahome, where is the Shinzaho?"   
Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Miaka, we don't know where it is. We just know   
it's in Hokkan country."  
Miaka looked disappointed. But then she curled up against his arm.   
"But how will we find it?" she whined.   
Tamahome was more patient with Miaka than some of the others.   
"Miaka, we're going to have to investigate and search all over.   
It's not going to be that easy."   
Suddenly, Tasuki stood up, taking out his tessen. "HA! Leave it to me!   
I'll blast through all this snow! REKKA…" Tamahome saw it coming, but   
couldn't duck in time. "SHINEN!"  
A rather crisp Tamahome stood up and took Tasuki by the collar. "TASU-KIIII!"  
Tasuki shrugged. "Gomen, Tama. It was on purpose." He said.   
Miaka tended to her beloved Tamahome when he fell over. "Ta-ma-ho-me!   
Daijoubu ka?"   
Tamahome gave her the evil eye. "BAKA! I've just been fried! Do you really   
think I'm okay?!" Tamahome fainted, still sizzling.   
"Stop fooling around no da!" Chichiri called from the other side of the room.   
"We have to leave soon no da, go make sure you're packed no da!"  
"HAI!" Tasuki, Miaka, and Chiriko said in unison as they left the room.   
Tamahome was left on the floor.  
  
After being informed that they would be leaving shortly, Nuriko carried the   
small bowl of broth upstairs, and entered the room that he and Hotohori shared.   
He found the Emperor exactly where he left him, in bed, asleep.   
Nuriko tiptoed over to Hotohori's side of the bed, and placed the bowl on the   
nightstand. He gently placed a hand on Hotohori's forehead, relieved to find   
that he showed no signs of fever. Removing his hand, he whispered; "Hotohori-sama..."   
to wake him.  
The sleeping Emperor stirred slightly, but did not awaken. Nuriko touched  
his shoulder and shook it softly. "Hotohori-sama?" he called again. This time,   
Hotohori drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes.   
Nuriko smiled at him. "Ahh! Konnichi wa, Heika-sama!" he said happily.   
Hotohori sat up. "Nuriko, is it time to go?" he asked groggily.   
"Hai, soon." Nuriko picked up the bowl of broth again. "But first,   
Chichiri wants you to drink this." He handed it to Hotohori.   
The emperor paled slightly and looked at Nuriko skeptically.   
"I...I'm not sure I should..." he said.   
Nuriko shook a slender finger at him. "Baka! It's supposed to help   
your stomach!"   
Hotohori starred at him for a minute, a bit stunned that anyone would   
call the Emperor of Konan an idiot. Hotohori reluctantly put the small bowl to   
his lips and swallowed a bit of it. He was surprised to find that the liquid was   
rather soothing. Apparently, Chichiri knew what he was doing. *Must have learned   
it from Mitsukake.* Hotohori thought.   
Satisfied for the moment, Nuriko walked over to Hotohori's traveling bag and   
pulled out a dark blue tunic. He held it up to show Hotohori what he had picked out.   
"Is this okay, Hotohori-sama?" he asked. Anything was fine for Hotohori - he just   
wanted to be dressed. He nodded as he finished the last of the broth.   
Nuriko placed the Tunic near the end of the bed, then turned to Hotohori "All finished?"   
Hotohori handed Nuriko the bowl. "Hai. Arigatou."   
"I'll be waiting for you downstairs," Nuriko said. "Do you want me to take your bag?"   
Hotohori wasn't completely helpless here. "Iie, I'll get it," Hotohori said.   
Nuriko smiled and walked out the door.   
Hotohori changed back into his pants and boots, which were now dry,   
and into the fresh tunic Nuriko had laid out for him. This tunic was made of a   
heavier material than the first. Nuriko obviously wanted him to be warm.   
Hotohori sighed. He knew how much Nuriko cared for him. It was too bad   
that Nuriko's prayers could not be answered. Sometimes Hotohori wished he could   
love him in the way he wanted, but then the responsibility of producing an heir   
was enough for him to take the wish back. Nuriko wouldn't be able to be with   
him anyway.   
Hotohori put these thoughts aside, as he had to get going. He sighed,   
and was about to pick up his bag when something caught his eye. It was the stained   
tunic he had worn earlier. Remaining embarrassment caused Hotohori to blush.   
He couldn't just leave it under the bed. Reluctantly he picked it up and placed   
it in the wastebasket in the corner of the room. Good enough. Hotohori thought.   
Hotohori took one last look around for any lost items. Finding nothing,   
He walked out and went to find the others.   
  
Nuriko and the others were gathered outside in the stable where they   
had left the horses.   
"Kuso! It's so &%^%in' cold out here!" Tasuki complained as he laid the   
saddle on his horse's back. Tamahome turned to him, puzzled. "Tasuki, before you   
joined us… didn't you live on a MOUNTAIN?" he asked.   
Tasuki looked pissed. "Ch!, YEAH! But it was never THIS %^&$#in' cold!" he said.   
Chichiri suddenly appeared between them. "We have to get going no da!   
I don't want you doing this the whole way no da!" he said.   
Tasuki mumbled something under his breath, but it was left unheard.   
Nuriko was watching the entrance of the inn for Hotohori's arrival, and was glad   
when he saw him walk toward them. Nuriko waved to his favorite Emperor from atop   
his horse. "Hotohori-sama!" he called. "Ya, Nuriko." He said as he entered the stable.   
Hotohori went to his horse to saddle it, but found that it was ready to be ridden.   
He looked to Nuriko, who was next to him and on his horse, for an explanation.   
"Hai, Hotohori-sama, I did that." He blushed. Hotohori was sure Nuriko was enjoying   
taking care of his needs. Putting one food in a stirrup, Hotohori mounted his horse,   
and held on tight as the sudden movement had made him dizzy. "Ne, Daijoubu desu ka?"   
Nuriko asked, concerned. Hotohori nodded slightly.   
"Hai. Just a little dizzy. It will pass." he said.   
Seeing that everyone was ready to go, Chichiri led the group out of the stable and   
they began the final leg of their journey. 


	3. Growing Concern

"It's almost &^$#*@ sunset already! Chichiri, When will we get there?" Tasuki   
complained. Chichiri slowed up his horse to ride beside Tasuki. "Tasuki, calm   
down no da! We're almost there no da!" he said. Tasuki showed no signs of being   
content.   
"Ch! If it weren't for his highness puking, we'd be there already!"  
Tasuki was unaware that Hotohori was right behind him, and in a foul mood.   
"Tasuki, damare." He said. Tasuki sweat-dropped and turned around. "Ah! Heika-sama!   
Didn't see you there…" Hotohori didn't care. Chichiri's herbs had worn off some   
time ago, and he was freezing.   
Tasuki turned to Chichiri with an evil look. "Chichiri! Why didn't you warn me!" he   
whispered.   
"You were unassisted when you put your foot in your mouth no da." Chichiri rode   
off to the head of the group again. Tasuki mumbled something under his breath.   
"I heard that no da! And I heard what you said before too, no da!" Chichiri   
called back to him. Hotohori found it mildly amusing but was too nauseous to laugh.   
Every step the horse under him took was agony. Nuriko spent the whole ride next   
to him, and Hotohori was getting annoyed of being asked if he was all right every   
few minutes. "Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko said. Here we go again. Thought Hotohori.   
"Yes, Nuriko?" He asked rather sarcastically. "How are you feeling?" Nuriko asked.   
Hotohori turned to face him. "Same as I was a few minutes ago, horrible. Please   
stop asking me." He said. Nuriko blushed and turned away. Perhaps I shouldn't have   
been so harsh with him. Hotohori thought, rethinking his words. "Gomen, Nuriko, I   
understand that you're concerned, but it does get annoying when you keep asking me   
the same question." He said. Nuriko still had his head down. "Hai, Heika-sama." He   
said. Ever since Hotohori had left the palace, he had disliked being addressed that   
way. He was among his friends. They shouldn't have to call him by a title. "Nuriko,   
You don't need to call me that. We're not at the palace. Hotohori is fine." He said.  
Nuriko didn't face him, but Hotohori could see the small smile that touched his lips.   
"Hai." Nuriko said softly.   
Hotohori sighed, and watched the sunset cascade over the capital in the near   
distance, glad that they were almost to their final destination. From here they   
would search for the Shinzaho, their last hope of summoning Suzaku.   
Hotohori was interrupted in his thoughts when a rather annoyed miko shouted her new,   
yet somehow familiar, complaint. "I'm hungry, Tamahome!" Miaka said. Tamahome   
turned to look at the girl who was on the back of his horse. "Miaka, don't you   
have anything in your bag? What about that stuff you brought from your world....kan-dee?"   
he asked.   
"I ate it all! How far are we from town?" Miaka whined. Tamahome sighed.   
"Not far, Miaka. Hang in there." He said.   
Hotohori began to smile at them, but was forced to flinch instead. The dull   
ache he had been experiencing had suddenly evolved into a sharp pain. He put   
a hand to his stomach, not aware he was still holding the reigns. The horse   
stopped when the reigns pulled back, obediently, Which made Nuriko immediately   
aware that something was wrong. Nuriko stopped his own horse and turned around   
to ride up to Hotohori.   
"Hotohori-sama!" he exclaimed, as he saw the pain on Hotohori's face.   
Nuriko rode up closer to Hotohori so that the horses were side by side. "Daijoubu ka?!"  
He asked in alarm. Hotohori was gasping a little. "I'm...all right...just got   
a...sharp pain..." Nuriko was relived to see Hotohori's face relax after a moment.  
"Is it gone now?" Nuriko asked. Hotohori was a little slow with his response.   
"...Hai..." he said. But Nuriko sensed that something wasn't right. Hotohori was   
swaying a little, and he had not opened his eyes.   
Nuriko was right. Suddenly Hotohori lost his balance and almost fell off his horse,   
but Nuriko caught him.   
"CHICHIRI!" Nuriko shouted to the monk. Chichiri heard Nuriko's call, and quickly   
turned around. Tasuki and Tamahome had stopped their horses.   
Nuriko could feel Hotohori shaking in his arms, as he saw Chichiri and Chiriko   
approached on their shared horse. "Doushita, no da?" Chichiri asked. Nuriko shook   
his head. "I don't know... he said he had a sharp pain then it went away but he just   
fell over." He said. Chichiri reached out a hand to Hotohori's forehead. Hotohori   
opened his eyes at the touch. Chichiri looked at him a frowned. "I think you've   
got a fever, Heika. But it's hard to tell with cold hands no da." He said.   
"...Hai..." Hotohori whispered. "So...cold..." He mumbled through clenched teeth.  
"He can't ride, Chichiri. What should we do?" Nuriko asked. Chichiri thought a   
moment. "He'll have to ride with you no da. It's either you or Tasuki no da..."   
Nuriko nodded. "I'll take him." He said.   
Chichiri reached into the bag behind Hotohori and pulled out the blanket from   
the emperor's bedroll. "Here, no da." He said as he wrapped it around Hotohori's   
shoulders.   
Nuriko sat back on his horse, making room for the ill Emperor, Then lifted   
Hotohori and placed him sideways in front of him. Chichiri grabbed the reigns   
of Hotohori's horse and rode up ahead. Nuriko made sure that Hotohori was as   
comfortable as possible, then they caught up with the Tasuki and Tamahome and   
continued on their way.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Also in Hokkan Country, Another group of seishi were having their   
own problems. Nakago tried with little success to deter Yui from her desire to   
see Suboshi, who was ill. "You're just gonna let him suffer in there with no one   
to help him!" Yui shouted at him. "Yui-sama, the netsubyo is very contagious.   
Seiryuu cannot risk his miko falling ill." He said for the fifth time.   
"Whatever..." Yui said. She started to walk out the entrance of the tent, when   
Nakago caught her by the arm. "Let go!" she shouted. "Yui-sama..." Nakago started.   
"Let go! I am your miko! You are my seishi! Do what I tell you!" Yui looked him   
directly in the eyes. Nakago reluctantly let go. She could get sick if she wanted.   
She could die if she wanted. Nakago didn't care anymore.   
  
  
Yui walked over to Suboshi's tent and carefully opened the flap of the entrance.   
"Suboshi?" She called softly. She was met with no response. Yui took a few steps inward,   
and saw the pale young man lying on his cot and breathing heavily.   
Yui sighed and walked up to him. He wasn't aware of her presence.   
Yui took a cloth from the table and dipped it in the basin that was next to it.   
Suboshi stirred and opened his eyes when she placed it on his forehead.  
"Yui-sama?" he said weakly. "Hai, it's me. Do you need anything, Suboshi?" She asked.  
He shook his head. "No...no...you shouldn't be here... the netsubyo...you'll get sick..."  
he said. "I promise I won't. Don't worry about it." She said, re-wetting the cloth.   
Suboshi stared at the ceiling of the tent. "I should never have listened to Nakago-sama..."   
he said. Yui was immediately alarmed. "Nakago? What did he tell you to do?"  
Suboshi closed his eyes again. "Should...never... have listened..." He trailed off.  
Yui decided not to ask again. He needed to rest.   
But what was this about Nakago? Did Nakago have something to do with Suboshi's illness?   
She had to find out.   
  
  
The Suzaku seishi had final reached the capital.   
The sun had just set a few moments ago, and Tamahome was riding from inn to   
inn looking for a place that they could stay until they found the Shinzaho.   
Nuriko looked down at the sleeping emperor on his chest. Many times he had   
dreamed of having Hotohori in this position, but not under these circumstances.   
Miaka had moved to Tasuki's horse, so that Tamahome could search for an inn   
more easily. She was now taking up her complaints with him instead.   
"Tasu-kiiii! I'm STARVING! When can we eat?!" she whined.   
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Soon, Miaka, Soon. Stop %^*$# complaining!" he said.   
Chiriko Stared at Tasuki with distaste. "Tasuki-san! That is no way   
to address a miko!" he said. Tasuki rolled his eyes again. "You're right.   
Gomen, Miaka." He said sarcastically.   
Tasuki was relieved to see that Tamahome riding up to them.   
"Tama! Did you find anything?" he asked. Tamahome nodded.   
"Hai, but it's expensive... we can handle having to share rooms again, right?"   
Before Tasuki could say anything, Chichiri nodded "Hai, no da.   
We'll have to make due no da." He said.   
"Good, The inn is this way..." Tamahome led the group off to the other side of town.   
  
The inn was much larger than the previous, so they would not be the only party here.   
Tamahome led the other to the back of the inn to the stable where they could   
leave their horses.   
After Nuriko stopped, he tried to wake other person on his horse.   
"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko said softly. Hotohori responded with a small moan.   
"Hotohori-sama?" He said louder this time. Hotohori stirred and looked up   
groggily at Nuriko, who smiled slightly. "Konban wa, Hotohori-sama. We've   
found a place to stay." He said. Hotohori looked at his surroundings, a stable,   
then attempted to get off the horse by himself.   
Nuriko held him back. "Baka! Don't be stupid. Wait until I can get someone   
to help you off. Hotohori shook his head. "Nuriko, I'm fine, I know how to   
get off a horse..."   
Hotohori released himself from Nuriko's grip and promptly started to fall over.   
Fortunately, Tasuki was there to catch him before he landed face first in   
horse droppings.   
"Ne, You've gotta lay off the sake!" Tasuki teased.   
Nuriko got off the horse and took hold of Hotohori in Tasuki's place.   
"Arigatou, Tasuki." Hotohori said. "Ne, don't mention it. I've landed   
in Sh*t before. It's not fun. See ya later." With that Tasuki started to   
walk around to the front of the inn.   
Nuriko turned to his Emperor. "Hotohori-sama, can you walk okay?" he asked.   
"I'm fine." Hotohori snapped. Nuriko reluctantly let go.   
Hotohori took a few steps forward, then gasped and fell on his knees, shivering.   
Nuriko rushed up to him, and began to help him up, but Hotohori protested.   
"...Kuso..." he muttered under his breath. "What good am I to Suzaku no miko   
like this?" he asked.   
Nuriko kneeled down next to him. "Hotohori-sama, You can't help being sick.   
It happens to everybody. Even at inconvenient times like this. You just need   
to rest. Perhaps you'll feel better tomorrow." Nuriko smiled, ever optimistically.   
Hotohori nodded. "Hai. You're right. I shouldn't get worked up over this." He   
said.   
Hotohori took a hold of Nuriko's arm and allowed his fellow seishi to aid him.   
Together they made their way to the front door of the inn and entered,   
where the other seishi were gathered.  
Tamahome was discussing price with the innkeeper, while the others waited at a table.   
Nuriko walked with Hotohori over to the group at the table, and had Hotohori   
sit down.   
"Our things are back at the stable. I'll be right back." Nuriko walked off   
to complete his task.  
Hotohori had just put his arms and head down on the table, when he heard   
Chichiri's voice. "How are you feeling no da?" he said. Hotohori looked up   
and saw the concern that broke through the barrier of his mask. "Daijoubu.   
Just tiered." He said. "Do you want me to make you some more herbs no da?"   
Chichiri offered. Hotohori thought for a moment. He didn't want to trouble   
Chichiri but... "I would appreciate that, arigatou." He said finally.   
"Hai. I'll be back later no da." Chichiri left the table.   
Hotohori put his head back down on the table, and before he knew it, he was asleep. 


	4. In need of the Healer

"Nakago, I wish to speak to you for a moment." Yui stood at the entrance of   
Nakago's tent. Nakago Opened the flap to let Yui in. "Hai, Yui-sama?" he said.  
Yui walked inside. "Nakago... Just where did you send Suboshi on his last mission?"   
she asked. Nakago held his stern look. "That is no concern of yours, Yui-sama"   
he said expressionless.  
"WHERE?" Yui insisted.   
Nakago refused to divulge this information to his miko. "It's better if you don't  
know." He said simply.   
Yui knew that what he said meant that it would make her angry to know. "Tell me,   
I command it!" She shouted.   
Nakago laughed slightly. "Such courage in one so young. Fine, I'll tell you.   
I asked him to go TWO places. First west to Hassei, Then, south to Eiyo, Konan's   
Capital city." He said calmly.   
Yui had no idea why he had to be silent about this information, so she knew she   
was missing something. She knew that Eiyo was the Capital where Konan's Palace was,   
but she had no clue what was so special about Hassei.   
Yui kept here gaze on Nakago. "Why those two places? What did you tell him to do?"   
She asked. Nakago lost his smile. "I answered your question. Now if you'll excuse   
me, It is late, and I'm tiered. I suggest you get some rest as well. We must   
search for the Shinzaho tomorrow." He said.   
Yui understood that she was going to get no further answers with Nakago.   
So she left for her tent.  
  
  
"Hotohori-sama?" a voice called.  
Hotohori awoke and when he looked up he saw Chichiri's mask smiling at him.   
"I brought you some broth, no da." Chichiri said. Hotohori rubbed his eyes and sat up.   
"Arigatou, Chichiri." He said. "Dou Itashimashite, no da." Chichiri said while he   
sat down.   
Hotohori saw Nuriko at the other end of the table chatting with the other seishi,   
while Miaka ate like... well, Miaka.   
"How long was I asleep?" Hotohori asked as he lifted the small bowl from the table.  
"Not long no da. Only a few minutes." Chichiri said. "But I think a bed would be more   
comfortable than a table no da." He said. Hotohori smiled. "Hai." He said.  
Hotohori sipped the broth that Chichiri had brought, and was comforted by its instant   
effects. "After you're done, I'm sure you want to go to bed, no da. But Tamahome-kun   
only got four rooms. You're gonna have to share with Nuriko again, no da." Chichiri said.   
"I would say that you could have the one room alone, but I don't think it's a good idea   
to let Miaka stay with Tamahome, no da."  
Hotohori sighed. "I survived last night. I can do it again I suppose." He said.   
Hotohori didn't care that it was Nuriko he was sharing a room with. He just didn't like   
the idea of sleeping in the same bed as someone else. He had never done that at the Palace.   
Hotohori finished the last bit of broth, and got up to go to bed, forgetting that it was   
not wise to walk without help. Chichiri stood up and caught him from behind as he lost   
his balance. "That was foolish no da!" Chichiri said. Hotohori held on to the table and   
steadied himself. "Gomen, I forgot..." he said.   
Not many people in the dining room noticed Hotohori's near fall, but Nuriko, of course,   
did and stood up. "Hotohori-sama! Are you okay?" he asked. "Hai, hai, Nuriko." Hotohori   
told him. Nuriko sat back down.   
Chichiri let go of the Emperor when he was stable. "You should have just told me you   
were ready to go upstairs, no da." He said. Chichri picked up Hotohori's travel bag.   
"Tamahome-kun, what rooms are we in, no da?" he asked. Tamahome put down his chopsticks   
on the rest. "Rooms 5,6,7, and 8, I think." Tamahome reached into his pocket and pulled   
out a key. "Here, this opens one of them." He said as he tossed it at Chichiri.  
Chichiri caught it and placed it in a pouch on his belt. "Arigatou, no da." He said.   
Hotohori climbed the stairs with Chichiri's help, though the pace was slow.   
When they reached the top, Hotohori was leaning heavily on Chichiri. The simple task of   
climbing a flight of stairs had exhausted him.   
Chichiri walked Hotohori over to a door marked "7." It was the first he saw. Chichiri   
took out the key and placed it in the door. It just happened to be the right one.   
He opened the sliding doors and led Hotohori inside to sit down on the bed.   
Hotohori let out a heavy sigh and lifted his hand to brush away the hair that clung   
to his forehead.   
Chichiri was both surprised and pleased to find that the room had a fireplace and was   
trying to light a fire in it.  
Having little success with the flint stones provided, he opted to take the easier route.   
"I'll be right back, no da." He said to Hotohori as he left the room.  
At first, Hotohori had no clue what Chichiri was doing, but he soon figured it out when   
he heard Tasuki's loud voice as he walked up the stairs.   
  
"...Wha'd ya want Chichiri?"  
  
"Come with me, no da."  
  
"Don't think I'm sharing a room with him! I don't need him throwing up on me in my sleep!"  
  
"Daaa...You don't have to sleep with him you just have to light a fire no da!"  
  
"Oh, Okay. Yeah! Fire! That's my job!"  
  
Tasuki entered the room with a 'I've-come-to-save-the-day' look.   
Chichiri opened the screen to the fireplace. "I tried using a flint but it won't work no da." He said.   
Tasuki took a quick look at the bundle of wood. "Ch! That's 'cause the wood is wet!   
I'll take care of that!" Tasuki took his tessen off his back and pointed it at the   
firewood.   
"Lekka Shinen!" The wood burst into flames and gave off a warm glow.   
"Ha! So much for wet wood, ne, Chichiri?" he said.   
"Hai, Tauski. Arigatou." Chichiri said.   
"Dou Itashimashite!" Tasuki said as he left the room.   
Chichiri closed the door after him and sighed. "Tasuki is a piece of work no da." He said.   
Hotohori smiled a little. "Hai."  
Chichiri picked up Hotohori's bag from the floor and took out the emperor's bed cloths.   
"Here you go no da." He said, handing them to Hotohori.   
Hotohori was about to start changing into is night cloths, but a sudden pain caused   
him to gasp. Chichiri instantly grew concerned. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked seriously.   
Hotohori put a hand up to his mouth. Pain and nausea were taking him over.   
Chichiri began to get nervous. "Are you going to...?"   
Hotohori nodded sharply.   
Chichiri quickly glanced around the room, and found a wastebasket by the fireplace.   
He handed it to Hotohori, who held it up to his chin for a few moments before   
being sick in it.   
When Hotohori appeared to be finished, Chichiri took out a cloth from his pocket   
and handed it to him.   
Hotohori put the wastebasket down on the floor, and took Chichiri's cloth to wipe   
his mouth. "Gomen na, Chichiri..." he said. "That's all right, no da." Chichiri said.   
The monk raised his hand close to Hotohori's face and looked to his sovereign for   
permission to touch him. The emperor nodded, and Chichiri placed his hand on Hotohori's   
forehead. "You feel a little hot to me, no da," he said.  
The emperor looked away as if in thought. "How strange...but I feel so cold." He said.  
Chichiri frowned, but because of the mask, it was not seen. "Most maladies work that   
way no da..." he said. "I wouldn't worry."   
Chichiri picked up the night cloths, which had been dropped on the floor.   
Hotohori accepted them once again, and began to change.   
"Can you get dressed by yourself, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
Hotohori nodded. "Hai. Arigatou."  
Chichiri walked out of the room. "Oyasumi nasai, no da." Chichiri said just as he closed   
the sliding doors.  
Hotohori sighed. He wanted more than anything just to lay down, but knew he would regret   
it if he didn't change first.   
Hotohori left his previous clothing on the floor, and climbed under the blankets,   
grateful he didn't ruin another tunic. He watched the firelight flicker on the ceiling   
for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.   
  
Chichiri walked down the stairs and joined the others back in the dining room.   
Miaka was still eating merrily, while Tamahome, Tasuki, and Nuriko were talking   
about how they would go about finding the Shinzaho.   
Nuriko saw Chichiri come down the stairs and walked up to him, curious of the   
emperor's status.   
"Chichiri, how is he?" Nuriko asked. Chichiri shook his head.   
"He couldn't keep the herbs down. He's okay for now no da, but he's been getting worse.   
I'm not sure if he can get better with just rest alone." He said.   
Nuriko bit his lip. "Hai, and the traveling put a strain on him - Do you think he   
needs Mitsukake?" he asked.   
"That's what I'm thinking, no da." The monk said. "You should watch him tonight,   
too. He still has a fever."   
Chichiri and Nuriko walked back to the table, and approached the others.   
Tamahome knew something was up when Chichiri took off his mask. "Chichiri? What's   
wrong? Is it Heika-sama?" he asked.  
"Hai, Sou desu. I think it's time to send for Mitsukake..." Chichiri said.   
Miaka took a break from eating and looked up from her rice bowl. "Poor Hotohori!" she   
exclaimed. "Is he okay?"   
Chichiri nodded. "Hai, for now no da." He said.   
Tasuki took his feet off the table. "So the guy's really that sick, huh?"  
"Hai, Tasuki." Chichiri said.  
Tamahome stood up. "All right, I'll get Mitsukake." He said. Miaka also stood up and   
practically jumped on him with a hug. "Oh, Tamahome! You're the greatest!" she wailed.   
Tamahome sweat-dropped. "Uh, hai, Miaka..." he said.   
"Arigatou, Tamahome-kun." Chichiri said. "But you should wait until morning no da.   
It's a long trip no da."  
"Hai." Tamahome said. "Miaka, please let go, I can't breath here..."   
Miaka stepped away. "Gomen..." She said, smiling.   
"I'm going to sleep then, I should get an early start." Tamahome said. He reached   
into his pocket, handed a key to Miaka and another to Chichiri. "These are for your rooms.   
Tasuki, unfortunately, you're still with me tonight." He said.   
Tasuki stood up. "Ch! Why am I always with you!" he started to get worked up.   
Chichiri tried to calm him down. "Tasuki-kun, I have to share too, no da. We all have   
to share, no da." He said. Tasuki showed no signs of being content. "Yeah! But you get   
to share with Chiriko! He won't take up as much of the &%$#@ bed as Tama!"   
Tamahome's looked insulted. "Me take up most of the bed?! You take up all the   
room, Aho!" he said.   
"You wanna bet, Obake!"  
Before the others knew it, Tamahome and Tasuki had begun one of their brotherly brawls.  
"Daaa! Tamahome-kun! Tasuki! Stop before you break something no da!" Chichiri shouted   
to them.   
Miaka walked passed Chichiri. "I'll take care of this." She said to him with a smile   
on her face. Miaka walked over to the fighting pair, and began to fake tears.   
"Ta-ma-ho-me!" she said.   
Immediately, the love-struck Tamahome walked over to Miaka and hugged her.   
"What is it? Daijoubu ka?" he asked.  
Chichiri, Nuriko, and Chiriko face-vaulted. Tasuki looked confused.   
Miaka sniffed. "I'm fine... I just don't like it when you two fight..." She said.   
"Gomen na, Miaka... I won't do it again." Tamahome said.   
Tasuki walked over to Nuriko and Chichiri. "Tama sure is whipped." He whispered.  
"Hai..." Nuriko agreed.   
Tamahome released himself from Miaka's grip. "I have to go to bed now, Miaka.   
I'll see you in the morning before I leave." He said. Miaka smiled. "Hai, Tamahome." She said.   
Tamahome left the group and headed up the stairs.   
"We should all get some sleep, no da. It's late." Chichiri said. "Hai." Nuriko said.   
Miaka, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Nuriko headed up the stairs. Tasuki remained at the table.  
"Tasuki-san," said Chiriko. "Aren't you going to bed?" he asked.   
Tasuki shrugged. "I'll stay up a while. I need to take a break from Tamahome, and spend   
some quality time with a bottle of sake!" he said.   
Chiriko didn't understand how you could spend quality time with a bottle so he just   
scratched his head and said; "Okay, Tasuki-san." And headed up the stairs. 


	5. Nuriko's Worry

Nuriko quietly walked into the room Hotohori and he were sharing. The fire in the   
fireplace was still burning strong, and Nuriko could see the dark hollows under   
Hotohori's eyes in it's light.   
Nuriko put down his bag next to the bed and began to change his cloths, trying not to   
make any noise. The emperor needed his sleep.   
After changing, Nuriko climbed into the bed carefully, however, he couldn't help   
but to stare into the pale face of Suzaku Seishi Hotohori : Emperor Saihitei. While   
his friend was sick, Nuriko was also in pain. Not so much because he loved him as a   
woman would, but because he loved him as a friend.   
A lot of things had changed since the seishi had been traveling. Being forced to   
wear men's' clothing (for Miaka's safety) had also forced him to face a lot of the   
things he was feeling about Kourin. Both the child Kourin, and the "Lady" Kourin.   
Nuriko was growing into a man. A man, and not a woman. Chou Ryuuen was not Chou Kourin.   
He was a separate person from his sister. It was time to say goodbye to her.   
Nuriko sighed. There was a time and place for everything, and now was the time to   
be thinking about the Shinzaho, and summoning Suzaku.   
But no matter how much he tried to put it out of his mind, his last thoughts before   
falling asleep were that of little Kourin...  
  
Nuriko was awakened in the middle of the night by movement and moaning from the   
other side of the bed. He rolled over to look over at Hotohori. The emperor was   
tossing and turning and soaked in sweat. Nuriko placed a hand upon Hotohori's   
forehead. It was hot, much too hot.   
Nuriko began to panic and was about to call out to Chichiri, but stopped   
himself. He had to remain calm.  
He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found what he needed   
in a cabinet.   
He filled a large bowl with water from a basin by the stove. Surely it was cold   
enough, as it had already begun to ice over.   
With that and a rag from the counter, and headed back up to the room.   
Nuriko placed the bowl on Hotohori's nightstand.  
The emperor was still restless and shivering. Nuriko dipped the rag in the bowl,   
wrung it out, and placed it on the ill man's forehead.   
Hotohori tried to jerk away. "...Iie...iie...it's cold...onegai..." he   
mumbled.  
"Shhh... Hotohori-sama..." Nuriko said softly. "I have to bring your   
fever down."   
The emperor let out a soft moan of protest and tried to push Nuriko's   
hand away, but he was too weak.   
"Dame desu!...onegai!" he commanded.   
Oh, Suzaku, let him be all right... Nuriko prayed. He put the cloth back in the water,   
wrang it out, and tried again. Still, Hotohori resisted.   
Nuriko put the cloth on his neck, and as he did, the emperor's "hoshi" character   
glowed briefly, however the glow wasn't as strong as it usually was.  
Hotohori calmed down after a while, and Nuriko continued to put the wet cloth on   
the emperor's face and neck until the fever subsided.  
Needless to say, Nuriko spent the rest of the night next to his dear friend.   
  
  
Early in the morning, Hongo Yui, Priestess of Seiryuu, walked around the Seiryuu   
seishi camp. *Hassei, Hassei...* She kept repeating the town's name in her head   
so she wouldn't forget it.   
There was something that Nakago was hiding. He obviously didn't want her to know   
what Suboshi's last mission was about.   
Yui stopped when she reached Suboshi's tent. She just wanted to check up on him.   
She doubted that anyone else would.   
Yui entered and saw that Suboshi was awake, but lying down. She walked over to him   
and put a hand on his forehead. Suboshi looked up at her. "Yui-sama..." He said.   
"How are you feeling, Suboshi?" she asked. "...You really shouldn't be here...I don't   
want you to get sick..." he said. "I'll be fine. Hasn't anyone come in to check on   
you?" She said with concern. "No...they're smart...they don't want to catch the   
netsubyo from me..." he said, eyes half closed.   
Yui looked over at the table and picked up the same cloth she had used the day before.   
She put it in the basin of water then on Suboshi's forehead.  
"Suboshi?" "Hai?" he said. "Why did Nakago want you to go to Hassei, then to Konan?"   
she asked. Suboshi sighed. "In Hassei, there was a plague of this netsubyo, I didn't   
know it..." he said. Yui re-wet the cloth, anticipating more of an answer.  
"...Nakago-sama just told me to go to Eiyo after that...He said, 'just find something   
to do.' So I did...but then I got sick...I had to stay at some inn in Eiyo ...Nakago came   
looking for me and he brought me back to camp." He finished.  
Suboshi closed his eyes. Talking had exhausted him.  
What was so eventful about that? Yui thought. There was something more to this... and   
only Nakago knew what it was.   
Suboshi had fallen asleep, so Yui left his tent, and headed for Nakago's.   
As approached the entrance of the shogun's tent, Soi stepped out. She looked somewhat   
distressed. "Yui-sama, Nakago is... busy right now. It's best you left him alone."  
Like hell I will... thought Yui "I have some important things I need to discuss. If you   
will excuse me..." Soi put her arm in front of Yui to block her way. "He doesn't wish to   
see you. Please leave." She said, rather annoyed. Yui ignored the electric nuisance, and   
shoved her arm out of the way. "Fine. I'll let him yell at you himself." Soi said as   
she left.   
Yui called to Nakago before entering. "Nakago?" she said.   
"Yui-sama, I can't see you right now..." the voice inside called back.   
"Are you naked?" Yui asked. "No, but..."  
Yui didn't wait. She walked into the tent with out the shogun's permission, and was   
slightly taken aback when he was still in bed. He had his back to her, but she questioned   
him none the less. "Why did you send Suboshi to Hassei and Eiyo?"  
Nakago remained silent. "Answer me! I will not play these games anymore!" She said.   
Nakago rolled over to face her, and Yui immediately wished she had not disturbed him.  
The shogun's face was pale, and beaded with sweat.   
"Do you really want to know?" He asked. Yui nodded. "Fine then. You know as well as I that   
in war there has to be sacrifices made. I send Suboshi to Hassei, to become infected with   
the netsubyo, and then carry it to Konan ...Unfortunately, things didn't go as well as I planed,   
as you can see...But you have no reason to ridicule me." he said rolling over.   
Yui could only stare in shock. He could be that cruel...  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted.   
"It is the easiest way to take out the seishi."   
"That is unforgivable! And barbaric! In my world we have laws against biological   
warfare! Think of all those people you're killing! All the families that have nothing   
to do with the Suzaku Seishi...! And there's no guarantee that any one of them is infected!"   
Yui could not believe even Nakago would resort to that.   
Nakago sat up abruptly and stared at her. "I know that at least one carries the illness.  
He will spread it to the others." He said flatly.  
"Sacrifices must be made. If there is any sin involved I have already paid for it-ite!"   
Nakago cringed in pain. "Yui-sama...leave me..." he said through clenched teeth.   
Yui silently walked out the entrance of the tent.   
*At least one of the Suzaku seishi is infected? but who?*  
  
  
"Nuriko-san?"  
Nuriko opened his eyes, and found himself slumped against the wall on the floor.   
He had obviously fallen asleep during his watch over Hotohori.   
Chiriko was standing over him, confused. "Nuriko-san, What are you doing on   
the floor?" he asked.   
"I fell asleep here while watching over Heika-sama." Nuriko said.   
Chiriko nodded. "Oh, okay. Chichiri sent me to wake you up. We're having breakfast   
soon." He smiled.  
"Hai, I'll be right there Chiriko."  
After Chiriko left and closed the door, Nuriko got up and started to get dressed.   
His muscles were killing him from spending the night on the floor.   
Nuriko looked over at Hotohori, and was glad that he was sleeping peacefully now.  
It had been a rough night.   
Finished dressing, Nuriko quietly stepped out of the room and walked downstairs.   
His fellow seishi were gathered at the same table they were at last night.   
The dining room was empty, as it was very early in the morning.   
Before Nuriko reached the table, Chichiri walked up to him.   
"How were things last night no da?" he asked. Nuriko shook his head. "Not good.   
I woke up to find him in delirium. I think I brought his fever down, though.   
He's sleeping all right now." He said. Chichiri nodded. "I thought something was   
wrong, no da... in the middle of the night, I felt a disturbance of his ki." The   
monk said.   
"How about you no da? I'm sure you didn't get much sleep...?" he asked.  
Nuriko smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little tiered. I can still join you today." He said.   
"Good. Have some breakfast no da." Chichiri said, motioning to the table.   
"Hai." Nuriko said.   
Nuriko sat down in between Chiriko and Tamahome. Tasuki was on the other side of   
the table, next to Miaka who was eating happily. Chichiri gave Nuriko a plate of eggs.   
"Here you go no da." He said.   
Tamahome looked over at Tauski on the other side of the table. "Tasuki, Wasn't it your   
turn to make breakfast?" he asked. Tasuki shook his head. "Nope. It was our patient's   
upstairs. Chichiri took over for him of course, who wants puke in their food, huh?"  
He giggled. Nuriko reached over and hit him. "Tasuki! What is it with you! You've got   
to stop making these jokes! It's not funny! Heika-sama is really sick!" he scolded.  
Tasuki removed his flattened face from the table. "...Gomen na! Gomen na!...just don't   
hit me again!" he said, rubbing his jaw.   
Tamahome finished his food, and stood up. "Well, I've got to get going. I'll be back   
in a day or two." He said.   
Miaka ran over to her beloved Tamahome. "Oh, Tamahome! You've so noble!" she said.   
Tamahome hugged her. "Hai. I just hope the emperor gives me a reward after this..." he   
mumbled. Miaka and Nuriko both gave him the evil eye.   
Tamahome sweat-dropped. "Hee..hee... just kidding..."  
"I'll miss you, Tamahome." Miaka said, returning to his arms.  
"I'll miss you , too, Miaka."  
"Jeez! Any more of this love sh*t and I'll be the one throwing up!" Tasuki complained.   
Nuriko whacked him again, sending him to the floor this time.   
"Sayonara, Tama!" Nuriko said, brushing off his hands.   
Tamahome threw his bag over his shoulder and headed toward the door.   
"Sayonara!" he said waving. "I'll be back!" with that, he was gone.  
Tasuki got up from the floor. "So now wha d'we do?" He asked.   
"We look for the shinzaho, no da." Chichiri said. "I suggest you get ready no da."  
"Oh yeah..." Tasuki mumbled. Tasuki and Miaka, trudged upstairs, well Tasuki   
trudged anyway.  
Nuriko turned to his monk friend before gathering his things. "Ne, Chichiri, I don't   
think we should leave Hotohori-sama alone. What if he needs help?" he asked.   
Chichiri put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. We could ask Chiriko to stay   
behind no da..." he suggested. Nuriko nodded. "Hai, That would be good. I'll ask him."  
Nuriko didn't like the idea of having Chiriko with the group anyway. It could be   
dangerous, and Chiriko was only 13.   
Nuriko approached the little seishi who was still at the table. "Chiriko-chan?" He asked.   
Chiriko looked up. "Hai?"   
"Chichiri and I were thinking, that perhaps someone should stay behind to look after   
Heika-sama. Would you be willing to do that for us while we're gone?" he asked.  
The boy smiled. "Hai. I could do that for you." he said. Nuriko sighed. "Arigatou,  
Chiriko. You can read your books upstairs to pass the time." he said.  
Tasuki and Miaka came down the stairs, Miaka with backpack in tow. "I'm ready!" Miaka   
shouted. Chichiri nodded in confirmation. "Nuriko-kun, are you ready to go?" he asked.   
Nuriko nodded. "One minute." He turned back to Chiriko. "And remember to give him   
anything he needs if he wakes up. Arigatou. Sayonara, Chiriko." Nuriko smiled at the boy,   
and joined the others. They walked out the door together, and headed on their way. 


	6. A Tender Moment Interupted

"Yui-sama, are you ready to go?" Nakago called into her tent.  
Yui walked over to the door flap. "Nakago? Shouldn't you stay behind if you're   
sick?"  
she asked. The shogun made no expression. "I'm fine. We must begin looking for the   
Shinzaho now." He said.   
Yui could see that he was still quite pale, but none the less she picked up her   
bag and walked out.   
*But who will take care of Suboshi? Miboshi? Surely not Ashitare...*  
Soi, and Tomo were also gathered outside. They looked like they were ready to travel.   
Tomo cackled. "Kakakakaa! Let's find that sucker!" he said.   
Soi took out a map from her bag, and turned to Yui. "We've been thinking that the best   
place to start looking is the Capital of Hokkan." She pointed to the map. "This is   
where we're going." She said. "That looks like a long way off. How long will it take   
to get there?" Yui asked. "We should be there by the end of the day." Soi folded the   
map back up and put it in her bag.   
Tomo was cackling again. "kakakaka! Shinzaho, here we come!"  
There was a collective sigh. Tomo could not be understood.   
So the three Seiryuu Seishi and their Miko headed out on their mission.  
  
  
Hotohori awoke from his slumber to a quiet room, so quite that for a moment he   
thought he was alone. But when he rolled over, he saw Chiriko sitting on a chair   
with a book in his lap.   
"Heika? Daijoubu ka? Do you need anything?" the small seishi asked.   
"Iie, Daijoubu desu." Hotohori said. That was a half-truth. The emperor wasn't   
all right, but there was nothing the boy could do about it. Every muscle in   
his body ached, and despite the heavy blanket, he still felt very cold.   
"How long was I asleep?" He asked Chiriko. "It's almost time for dinner. The others   
will be back soon." Chiriko answered. Hotohori made a noise of affirmation then  
closed his eyes again. He was so tiered.   
Hotohori wondered what the others were doing now. Looking for the Shinzaho,   
obviously. He wished he could have joined them. His skills might be needed to   
protect their miko, but he knew he would be of no help to Miaka in this condition.   
He could barely walk, let alone wield his sword and fight - he'd probably end   
up hurting himself.  
Hotohori was interrupted in his thoughts when a sudden familiar chill ran through his body.   
*Not again...* he said to himself.   
The knot in his stomach was growing tighter and forcing its way to his throat.   
Hotohori sat up with some difficulty and grabbed the wastebasket from last night,   
which had been strategically placed next to the bed.  
"Chiriko...you may want to leave..." he told the boy.   
Chiriko sweat-dropped, seeing what was about to happen. "Hai!" he said. He then   
promptly ran out of the room, dropping the book he was reading on the floor.   
  
  
The sun was starting to set when the Seiryuu Seishi were approaching the Capital,   
and a general feeling of concern was setting in because of the blond shogun.   
Nakago was breathing heavily, and their rest stops had become increasingly   
more frequent.   
Soi walked up to her Miko. "Yui-sama, You know as well as I do that he won't   
stop for anything. Perhaps if you said you were tired, he would make us stop at   
an inn. I don't think he can take much more of this. Please...." She said softly.   
Yui nodded. "Hai. I understand." She said.   
Soi slowly returned to the back of the group, and after a few minutes, Yui began   
to deploy their plan.  
Yui gradually slowed down, until she reached a stop.  
"Yui-sama? Doushita?" Nakago asked.   
Yui turned around and pretended to pant. "I'm just so tiered. Can we stop soon?" She said.   
Nakago sighed. "Very well. At the fist inn we see, we will spend the night."   
  
  
Chiriko walked down the stairs and sat at a table in the dining room. It was around   
dinnertime, so the room was half-filled with people eating.   
*Food...*  
Chiriko didn't want to think about anything that had to do with the stomach,   
knowing what was going on upstairs.   
The seishi sighed, knowing that he had left his books in Hotohori's room, so   
he had nothing to take his mind off of anything.   
He was about to put his head down on the table, when he heard the door at the   
front of the inn open.   
Chichiri, Nuriko, Miaka, and Tasuki walked into the dining room.   
"Jeez! Where the %$#@ is this Shinzi...Shinzo...THING?!" Tasuki complained.  
They obviously hadn't found it yet.  
"Calm down, Tasuki-kun! We'll find it sooner or later no da!" Chichiri said.  
"Yeah, well, sooner is better!"  
Nuriko was about to speak when he saw Chiriko at a table, and walked over to him.  
"Chiriko, you're supposed to be watching Hotohori-sama!" he scolded.   
Chiriko gave him a defensive look. "I was...I was, but...he...he was...you know..." Chiriko   
couldn't speak about it, so he made a gesture.   
Nuriko's face softened. "That's all right, Chiriko. I understand." He said. Nuriko   
walked up to Chichiri.  
"What's Chiriko doing down here, no da?" The monk asked.   
"He did it again, Chichiri." Nuriko sighed. "Chiriko did what again, no da?" Chichiri   
asked. "No, not Chirko! Hotohori. He got sick again." Nuriko said.   
"Daaa...that's not good no da." Chichiri said seriously. "He should eat something."  
Nuriko gave the monk a look of disbelief. "Excuse me? Wouldn't that make things   
worse?" He asked.   
Chichiri clarified. "If he's got nothing in his stomach he could hurt himself no da!" he said.   
"You go check on him, I'll bring something, no da."  
Nuriko walked up the stairs to do as Chichiri instructed, and walked into the room where   
Hotohori had spent the day.   
The emperor was shivering and breathing raggedly. The blanket had fallen to the floor.   
Nuriko walked over, picked up the blanket, and covered him with it again.   
Hotohori opened his eyes, aware of Nuriko's presence.  
"How are you feeling, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked softly. "...Not too good..." the ill   
man responded.   
Nuriko walked closer to him, making sure to avoid the wastebasket next to the bed.   
He put a hand to Hotohori's forehead, and felt the heat of the intense fever.   
Nuriko looked and saw that the bowl of water and the cloth used last night were still on   
the table next to the bed, so he repeated last night's ritual.  
"Nuriko, would you do something for me?" Hotohori asked suddenly.  
Nuriko put down the cloth for a moment. "Anything." He said.  
"Would you... brush my hair?"   
Nuriko smiled at the request. It did need some brushing, and the emperor had always been so   
concerned with his appearance. "Of course, Heika."  
Nuriko got up from his friend's side and walked over to his bag to search for a brush.   
The one he found was red and gold in color, and had the imperial seal of Konan on it. The   
elegant designs and swirls made it fit for Suzaku himself.   
Nuriko returned to Hotohori, and sat next to him. Nuriko helped him sit up, and took out   
the leather cord that bound the dark silky mess.  
"Arigatou." Hotohori whispered.  
So Nuriko brushed his hair, being careful of any knots, and sat next to the most beautiful   
sick man in all the four kingdoms.   
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Nuriko asked.  
"Room service, no da."  
Nuriko smiled. The monk always had a way with lightening a situation.  
"C'mon in to the beauty parlor, Chichiri." He said.  
"Nani?" the monk said as he entered the room.  
Chichiri saw Hotohori sitting up, with Nuriko behind him, brushing his hair.   
"Ahh, I see. Do you want your nails done too, no da?" He asked, laughing bit.  
Hotohori smiled for the first time in two days. "No thank you." He said.  
Chichiri walked over to the emperor's side of the bed, moved the basin of water, and   
put a tray with a bowl of soup in it's place.   
"The fire's out, Chichiri. You think we could get Tasuki to help us out? It's getting   
dark." Nuriko asked.  
Chichiri nodded. "Hai. I'll get him, no da."  
Chichiri walked out of the room and stood by the top of the stairs.   
"Tasuki-kun!" He called.   
"What is it?" The bandit asked from down below.  
"The fire is out up here, no da. Would you light it again for us, no da?"  
Tasuki clomped up the stairs.   
"What the hell am I? A %$#@ matchbook with legs?!" He complained.   
Tasuki entered the room with Chichiri close behind. For some reason, the red-haired   
bandit looked nervous.   
Tasuki walked over to the fireplace, with out acknowledging either Nuriko or Hotohori.  
"Rekka Shinen!"  
The fire was blazing again. "Sayonara!" Tasuki said as he left the room.  
Chichiri scratched his head. "Sometimes I think there is something wrong with him, no da.   
But I can't tell what it is." He said.  
Nuriko smiled. Tasuki was an interesting fellow.   
"Well, I've got some planing to do, no da. I'll see you later, no da." The monk said   
before leaving the room.  
Hotohori's hair was free of any knots now, so Nuriko picked up the leather cord once again.   
He tied the hair in a loose ponytail, the way the emperor kept it while he was not   
working in the palace.   
"There, all done. Fit for a king. Oh, wait, you're an emperor!" Nuriko teased.   
Hotohori smiled and lifted his hand to touch Nuriko's handiwork. "Arigatou, Nuriko.   
This meant a lot to me." He said.   
Nuriko put the brush down on the table, and picked up the tray with the bowl of soup.  
"You should eat something, Hotohori-sama." He said.   
Hotohori could feel himself turning green. "I don't think that's wise. I don't think I'm   
up for it." He said.   
"Well, Maybe you could try a little bit...It's not good for you not to eat." Nuriko coaxed.  
Hotohori sighed and nodded reluctantly. "All right..." he said.   
Nuriko smiled slightly and put the tray on the emperor's lap. Hotohori picked up the   
chopsticks on the tray, but was having a hard time controlling them.   
After a few moments of fumbling around, he put them back down on the tray, and pushed   
them away, ashamed of himself.   
Nuriko bit his lip, knowing that Hotohori would probably not appreciate having to be fed.  
So instead, Nuriko picked the up chopsticks, and placed them properly in his friend's hands.   
Now, Hotohori was successful in picking up a few noodles, and placing them in his mouth.   
Nuriko smiled to himself, somewhat relived that the emperor was able to feed himself.   
Hotohori found that he was indeed hungry, and started to eat like a madman.  
"Hotohori-sama, slow down a little! I think Miaka's been rubbing off on you!" Nuriko said.   
Hotohori smiled put the bowl down on the tray. "Gomen, two days of no food can do that to a   
person." He said. Nuriko returned his smile, glad that his friend was feeling well enough to eat.   
"I'm sure it can." Nuriko said.   
But Hotohori's hunger was short lived. A sudden sharp pain caused him to flinch and let   
out a soft moan.   
Nuriko moved the tray back to the table, and put a hand on Hotohori's shoulder.   
"Doushita?" He asked.   
Hotohori was breathing heavily, and started to sweat. "I don't think...eating...was a   
good idea..." he said in between breaths. Nuriko handed him the wastebasket right before   
he began to gag.   
Nuriko watched the emperor get sick once again. It was breaking his heart to see him like this.   
Nuriko took the cloth from the water bowl, and gave it to his friend after he returned   
the basket to the floor.  
Hotohori wiped his mouth with it, then sank back into the bed, dropping the cloth to the floor.   
Nuriko picked it up and put it on the table, and as he did, he couldn't help but notice   
the crimson stain in the firelight. *Red like... blood...*  
*Blood!*  
Nuriko glanced in the wastebasket, and confirmed his suspicions.  
He quickly got up. "I'll be right back."   
  
Nuriko hurried out of the room and to the top of the stairs. "CHICHIRI!" He called.  
The urgency of his tone caused the monk to run to the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Blood! There's Blood!" was all Nuriko said.   
Chichiri quickly climbed the stairs and followed Nuriko into the emperor's room.   
Nuriko gestured to the wastebasket. "Blood..." He repeated.   
Chichiri looked in where Nuriko was pointing. It was definitely blood.   
Hotohori was lying on his back, and appeared to be having trouble breathing.   
Nuriko walked over to him and felt his forehead. He was still feverish.   
Nuriko couldn't stand it. "Chichiri, do something!" he sobbed.   
Chichiri walked over to stand next to Nuriko. "I'm not a doctor no da! I'm just   
a magician!" he said.   
After a moment, Hotohori's breathing steadied, and he opened his eyes.  
He looked over at Nuriko who had reached his breaking point and was crying.   
"Dai...Daijoubu..." the emperor said weakly. Nuriko buried his face in the blanket on   
the bed and shook his head. "No, you're not... why aren't you better?!" he said.   
Nuriko felt a hand softly touch his shoulder from behind.   
"I think that both of you should get some rest no da." Chichiri said softly.  
Nuriko slowly stood up, a bit dizzy. He'd been under so much stress.  
"I'm sorry for bursting out like that..." He began to say.  
"That's all right, we understand." Chichiri said for Hotohori as well as for himself.   
Nuriko walked over to his side of the bed. He took out his nightclothes and began to   
change into them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chichiri picking up the   
wastebasket and leaving the room. Presumably to empty its contents outside.  
Finished dressing, Nuriko wiped his eyes and lay down next to Hotohori.   
The ill man still looked uncomfortable, and Nuriko could hear his fitful breaths.  
Nuriko closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sound, and made his silent plea.  
*Oh, Suzaku, powerful God of Konan... Please, let Mitsukake arrive soon...* 


	7. Wildfire

NOTES: "Teigi" is a made up character just for some filler info. Not a real part  
Of Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
*******************************  
  
As Chichiri walked down the stairs, he was met with expectant looks from his   
fellow silent seishi and miko.   
It was Miaka who spoke first. "Chichiri...How is he?"  
Chichiri shook his head. "I really don't know." He said.   
Tasuki was by the fireplace, fidgeting with his tessen. "Not good, ne?" he asked.  
The question did not need a response, they all knew the answer.  
Chichiri walked over to the door, with the wastebasket in tow.  
But before he even touched the knob, the door opened by itself, or so it seemed.  
Chichiri stood still in shock, almost dropping the basket. The face that shown in   
front of him was that of the young girl he had once tried to rescue from the Kutou   
Palace. Behind her was three of her Seishi, one apparently in poor condition,   
as he was being helped to walk.   
"YUI!!!" Miaka shouted.   
Yui and Miaka could only stare at each other for a few moments.   
Yui stepped out from her daze first. "Mi-Miaka!"   
Yui tried to shut the door but Chichiri stopped her. "What are you doing here   
no da?" He asked.   
Yui retreated behind her Seishi, while Soi walked up to the door. "We have access   
to any inn as well as you do!" She started. But her face softened in a moment.   
"Please, let's call a truce for now. Nakago needs a place to rest." She said.   
Chichiri looked at Miaka for her opinion. The young Miko nodded.   
"Hai. No fighting as long as we stay at this inn." Chichiri agreed.   
"Arigatou." Soi said softly as she stepped in.   
Yui followed in after her, and helped Tomo bring Nakago up the steps.  
Miaka turned pale when she saw who it was. "It's that Shogun!" she exclaimed.  
Tasuki held out his tessen as a precaution, but still said; "Relax, Miaka. He's   
in no condition to pull anything now."  
Chiriko had moved to the corner of the room, trying to hide behind his long sleeves.  
Tomo sat Nakago down at a table far away from the Suzaku Seishi, and eyed them   
suspiciously. Nakago put his head down immediately, thoroughly exhausted.  
Chichiri glanced at the newcomers before returning to his business outside.  
Yui sat down at the table where her seishi was seated, wishing that Miaka was   
not staring at her.   
"Yui, Please talk to me..." Miaka cried.   
Yui did her best to ignore her old friend.   
Luckily, the innkeeper showed up to discuss price with Soi.  
"That's 30 gold pieces per room." He said to her.  
Soi gave him an evil look. "That's outrageous! We are Seiryuu seishi! We shouldn't   
have to pay!"  
The man sweat-dropped. "Seiryuu seishi? But aren't you guys Suzaku seishi?" he asked,   
turning to Chichiri just as he stepped in.  
Before the monk could speak, Tasuki stood up. "Sure %$#@in' are!" he said.   
The innkeeper was looking more and more nervous. "This should be interesting..." he   
mumbled. "Just remember that if you break anything, you're going to have to pay for it." He said,   
regaining is composure. Then he turned to Soi again. "And you're still gonna have to pay.   
If Suzaku's people can pay, you can pay. Both of you have nothing to do with this kingdom's   
god, Genbu!" the innkeeper extended his hand, expectantly.   
Soi glared at him. "Very well." She growled as she reached into her pouch and handed him   
60 gold pieces.   
"Arigatou. Rooms 10 and 11." The innkeeper smiled, handed Soi the keys and left the room.  
Both Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi spent a few minutes in silence, just watching each other,   
until Soi decided that it was time to go to bed.   
"C'mon, Tomo. Bring Nakago-sama upstairs. We're going to bed."  
Tomo seemed confused. "But, Soi, in his condition--"   
Soi hit him. "Not like that, Hentai! Sleeping! We're all going to sleep now!" she said.   
"Oh..." Tomo muttered as he helped the Shogun up the stairs.   
Yui relaxed while she was walking up the stairs, knowing that she could spend some time   
away from Miaka now.   
Just being in her presence sent a surge of emotion flowing through her.   
Tomo and Soi had already taken Nakago into a room. And she could hear them arguing about   
who would stay with who.  
"It should be female-female and male-male!" Tomo growled.   
"Nakago needs me when he's like this! You should be proud to be protecting Yui-sama tonight!"   
Soi said trying unsuccessfully to sound sweet.  
The bickering continued for a few minutes, until Yui couldn't stand it anymore.   
Seiryuu no miko, walked into the room and split the two a part.  
"I have had enough! We're flipping a coin!" she commanded.   
Yui took out a coin from her bag.   
"All right, who calls what?" she asked.  
"Heads!" Both seishi shouted. The immediately turned to each other and bared their teeth.   
Yui could see this would get them no where. "Okay then. Soi, if it's heads, you get to bunk   
with Nakago. If it's tails, you bunk with me. Does everyone understand?"  
Soi and Tomo both nodded.   
Yui flipped the coin, caught it, and sweat-dropped upon seeing its result.   
"Heads."   
Soi almost acted like a five-year-old, ecstatic, while Tomo sulked.  
Yui went back to the other room and sat down. This would be...interesting.  
She was going to sleep next to... Tomo.  
  
  
Nuriko couldn't sleep. The Shinzaho, Suzaku, and Hotohori were all running through his mind.   
The Shinzaho had to be found, before the Seiryuu Seishi got their hands on it, and so far   
they were having no luck.   
But the question that was most prevalent on Nuriko's mind was when Mitsukake would arrive.   
The journey from Eiyo to Hokkan's Capital took 3 nights, but perhaps the Seishi was already   
starting to catch up, and the time would be shorter. Nuriko hoped so.   
Nuriko was interrupted when he thought he heard noises coming from downstairs.  
The Seishi got up out of the bed to investigate, hope surging in his heart. Maybe it's Mitsukake...!  
Nuriko hurried down the stairs, making himself dizzy, and looked for the source of the sound.   
It was coming from the kitchen.   
Nuriko opened the swinging doors that led inside, and was somewhat disappointed when he   
saw Tasuki with a bottle in the pale moonlight coming from the window.   
Tasuki hid the bottle behind his back when he saw Nuriko come in.  
"Ah! Nuriko! How y'doin?" he asked nervously.  
Nuriko sighed. "Tasuki-chan, we're going to have to pay for that bottle." He said.  
"Not if they don't know about it!" Tasuki said, taking a swig. "C'mon and join me!"  
Tauski led Nuriko into the dining room and they both sat down.   
"Tasuki, are you drunk?" Nuriko asked.  
The bandit smiled "Not yet, but almost!" he said proudly as he put the bottle down.   
For some reason, Nuriko couldn't focus on the seishi's words, as there seemed to be two of him.   
"Tasuki, stop moving around, you're making me feel funny..." he said.   
Tasuki looked confused. "I'm not moving." He said.   
Nuriko shivered. It was so cold this late at night. "Tauski, you think you could light the   
fireplace?" he asked.   
Tasuki took his tessen out of its holder. "Sure thing." He said as he turned to the fireplace   
behind him. "Lekka Shinen!"  
The wood was now ablaze, and the room was bathed in the light of the fire.   
Tasuki turned around again to face Nuriko, who was still shivering.   
"Ne, you don't look so good, Daijoubu desu ka?" Tasuki asked nervously.   
Nuriko paled and leaned over in his seat as a sudden realization hit him.  
"...Tasuki..." Nuriko gulped.   
The red-haired seishi stood up in alarm. "&^%$! You're not gonna puke, are you?!"   
Nuriko nodded.   
"Kuso! Oh, &^%$!..." Tasuki cursed as he searched the room.   
*The plant!...no... The fruit bowl!...no...*  
He was having little luck.   
"...Hurry, Tasuki..." Nuriko pleaded.   
Tasuki had turned the dining room upside-down, and having found nothing,   
headed in the kitchen and grabbed a cooking pot.   
He returned to the dining room.  
He practically threw the pot at Nuriko, then stood in the corner of the   
room, plugging his ears   
and closing his eyes. "I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here..." He chanted.   
Nuriko finished his business with the pot, put it on the floor, and rested   
his head on the   
table. "Oh, damn..." he muttered. This is just what he needed.   
Tasuki opened one eye from his corner. "You done?" He asked.  
"Uh-huh." Nuriko said.   
Tasuki nervously walked over to his fellow seishi. "Ch. You got whatever   
Hotohori's got huh?"  
Nuriko sat up. "Apparently." He said, holding his head.   
"Well, how should we get rid of that?" Nuriko asked, gesturing to the pot.  
Tasuki stepped back. "Don't look at me, It's your property now!" he said.  
Nuriko sighed and put his head back down on the table. It could wait as far   
as he was concerned.   
"Oh, %$#..." Tasuki said as he reluctantly picked it up by the handle.   
Once he had a good grip, he ran out the door, and tossed it outside.  
"GAAHHHH!" Tasuki was standing on the porch and flipping out. He kept   
rubbing his hands on his trousers and jacket. "...Get it off, get it off,   
getitoffgetitoff!"   
Suddenly he was being held by the shoulders by someone.  
"Calm down, no da!" Chichiri said.   
"Chichiri! How did you get outside?" Tasuki exclaimed.   
"The back way. What did you just throw no da?"  
Tasuki gulped. "Better you don't know."  
"Come inside no da."   
  
  
The monk led the bandit back into the dining room, and sighed when he saw Nuriko.   
"Not you too no da!"  
Nuriko lifted his head off the table. "Chichiri? What are you doing up?"  
Chichiri walked let go of Tasuki and walked over to Nuriko.   
"Chiriko woke me up a few minutes ago no da. He's sick. You are too I think,   
right?" He asked.   
Nuriko nodded and began to cry. "Gomen na! Gomen na! This totally upsets things   
I know..." he said.   
Chichiri put his hand on Nuriko's shoulder. "Nothing is your fault. I should have   
realized that it could be catching, no da." He said.  
Nuriko sat up to thank Chichiri, but became concerned when saw that Tasuki was   
in the corner of the room.   
"Ne, Chichiri, what's with Tasuki?" he asked.   
Chichiri walked over to the bandit. He was sitting in on the floor and looking   
like he had just seen a ghost.   
Chichiri put a hand on his shoulder. "Tasuki-kun, Dou-"  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tasuki screamed.   
Chichiri took his hand back immediately. "Okay, no da." He said. "Doushita?"  
Tasuki ran his finger through his hair. "Ch...This always happens..."  
Chichiri sat down next to him, making sure to give the bandit space. "What always   
happens, no da?"  
"Gomen na...It's jus...Oh, %$#@! I hate talking about this!" Tasuki said.   
"Nuriko and I aren't going to tell anyone, no da. You can talk if you want to." The   
monk assured him.   
Tasuki took a deep breath. "It's just that I've really can't stand being around   
sick people for too long. It's crazy I know, but the boys at Mt. Reikaku have   
learned to live with it." He began. "It started...It started that one time..."   
Tasuki trailed off.  
"What happened, no da? You'll feel better if you talk about it." Chichiri encouraged.  
"Well, a few years ago, when I first joined the bandits, everyone got sick one winter.   
Including my best buddy at the time, Teigi." Tasuki stood up. "Man, I just... Teigi   
just wasn't fit to live up on a mountain..."  
Chichiri stood up and walked next to Tasuki.   
Tasuki continued. "Teigi got that flu that was going around and...and...he just   
couldn't fight it off... He died a few weeks later...oh, Teigi..."  
Tasuki started to pace around the room a bit. "Teigi was my buddy. Since then, I just   
can't stand anyone being sick, especially my buddies... so I try to pretend that sickness   
doesn't exist. But it's just been ^%$#in' shoved in my face lately!"  
He suddenly walked over to Nuriko and took him by the shoulders. "And Nuriko, you're my   
buddy! And Heika's my buddy too! All you guys are! I just can't handle it!"  
Tasuki sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.   
"Gomen na. I'm sorry for making those jokes about Hotohori! That's just my way of dealing   
with it..." he said.   
Nuriko reached out and took Tasuki's hand. "Oh, Tasuki-chan, That's okay." He said.   
Tasuki sat back in his chair. "I'm all right. Thanks for understanding."  
"Well, I suggest we all get some sleep now, no da. Tasuki-kun, looks like it's just you   
and me tomorrow, no da." Chichiri said.  
Nuriko rose his hand in protest. "Chichiri, I'm fine really, I'm sure if I just rest tonight--"  
Chichiri raised his hand. "No chance, no da! We made that mistake with Hotohori-sama.   
You're not going anywhere no da!" he said.   
Nuriko sighed. "Hai, hai..."  
"Let's go. It's late." Tasuki said.   
Chichiri, Tasuki and Nuriko got up, but Nuriko was still a bit weak and almost fell.   
"Whoa!" Tasuki said as he caught his friend. "C'mon, I'll walk you up. Ne, That's   
what friends are for, Right?" 


	8. Guilt and Assurance

The wind could be heard screaming through the trees when Nuriko awoke.   
A storm is coming... Nuriko thought.  
There was not much light that shown through the window.  
It should have been brighter in the middle of the day, but the clouds where   
blocking the sun in this weather.  
Nonetheless, he saw the stuffed bear on the table next to him and picked it up, curiously.  
As he did, he saw a blue hair clip and two slips of paper underneath.   
Nuriko picked up the note and read the first one. It was addressed to him.   
  
Nuriko smiled. Miaka was really such a kind girl. A bit of an air-head, maybe, but nice.  
The other note was from Tasuki, apparently, and in terrible hand writing.   
  
That's right, Chiriko's sick too. Nuriko thought.  
The seishi sighed and turned to look at the sleeping man beside him.  
Hotohori was still quite pale.   
Nuriko reached over to check his friend's temperature, and was discouraged to   
find the fever had not broken.   
In a moment, the emperor's eyes fluttered open, and turned to see who was touching   
him.  
"Nuriko...? What are you doing here?" he asked weakly.  
Nuriko removed his hand from Hotohori's forehead and smiled "You gave me a gift,   
Heika. I found out about it last night." He said.  
"I'm sorry, Nuriko..." The emperor sighed.   
Nuriko decided that it was time to see how the other ill seishi was doing, so he   
started to get up.  
"Where are you going? You should rest." Hotohori said with concern.  
Nuriko stood slowly and shivered as the frigid air reached him.   
"I'm checking in on Chiriko. He's got it too."  
Hotohori turned his head away from his friend. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..."  
Nuriko sighed. "Hotohori-sama, you did nothing wrong. It's not your fault." He said.   
"I know...but I still feel guilty." The emperor said through the blanket.  
Nuriko leaned over and brushed the hair off his friend's face. "I understand, but   
just remember that nothing could have been done. I'll be back soon." He said.  
"Hai..." Hotohori said.   
Nuriko walked out the door and into the hallway barefoot. Tasuki had said Chiriko   
was in room five.   
When Nuriko reached the room, he got dizzy and stopped for a moment at the doorway.  
After the discomfort passed, Nuriko opened the sliding door.  
Chiriko was sleeping peacefully in the bed, but Nuriko wanted to make sure he was   
all right.   
He walked over to Chiriko's sleeping form and felt the boy's head. It was warm,   
but not quite hot enough to be considered a fever, so Nuriko let the small seishi   
continue dreaming and headed back to his own room.   
As he walked out the door, however, he bumped into someone and fell.  
"Ite!" he exclaimed.   
"Gomenasai!" someone above him said.   
Nuriko looked up and saw something familiar about the woman who was standing over   
him. "You...you're the woman from the ship! The Seiryuu seishi!" he said.  
Soi nodded coldly. "And you are a Suzaku Shichi Seishi, but don't worry. I promised   
my Miko that I would not harm any of you as long as we stay at this inn." she said.  
Nuriko looked at her skeptically for a moment, then tried to get up.  
However Nuriko's efforts were met with failure and he fell back to the ground   
again as the energy drain of his illness reached up to him.  
Reluctantly, Soi let her internal kindness show through, and extended her hand   
to her enemy.  
Nuriko accepted it, knowing that he needed the help. "Arigatou." He said as he stood.   
Nuriko began to walk back to his room, but lost his balance and almost fell.   
Soi caught him by the shoulders. "You drunk or something?" she asked.  
Nuriko regained his composure and released himself from Soi's grip.   
"No. I just haven't been feeling well lately." He sighed.  
"Whatever. Sayonara." Soi continued on her way.  
Nuriko walked back to his room and lay back down in the bed. His companion was   
already back to sleep. Nuriko decided to join him, and soon enough, Nuriko's world   
became that of dreams again.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Soi was making a thin soup for her shogun, and thinking.  
Hmm...That Suzaku seishi was sick. I wonder if it has anything to do with Nakago...  
Nakago had been secretive about his plans lately, so Soi suspected that she was   
missing something.   
However, It didn't matter. If the Suzaku Seishi were sick, all the better. It would   
make it that much harder for them to find the Shinzaho.   
Soi finished cooking, and put the soup in a bowl to bring up to her love.   
*Hope they rot in hell...* was Soi's last thought about the Suzaku Seishi before heading   
up the stairs.  
  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri, and Miaka had just come back early from their search.   
Not only had the blizzard hindered their progress, but Chichiri had become   
ill as well.   
"Look's like we're not goin' anywhere for a while." Tasuki said as he helped   
the monk up the steps of the inn. "Daaaa…" Chichiri moaned.  
Miaka opened the door, walking in and held it for them.  
Tasuki immediately took Chichiri up the stairs. "Well, let's have you join the   
INN-firmary then, ne?" Tasuki snickered at his own joke.  
"That was not funny, no da."  
  
  
Nuriko awoke when he heard someone walk into the room - a person with a cursing problem.  
"#$@%!" Tasuki exclaimed as he tripped over Nuriko's traveling bag.   
Nuriko opened his eyes. "Tasuki-chan." He said to himself, confirming the intruder's identity.  
"Ya, Nuriko. I've come to check in on you guys." The bandit said.   
"It's early. Don't you come back at dinner time? Or did the blizzard affect your search?"  
Nuriko asked, sitting up.   
Tasuki ran his fingers through his abundant red hair. "Yeah, we came back because   
of the blizzard...and also because Chichiri puked." He sighed.  
"Oh, no..." Nuriko muttered.   
"Che, we're fallin' like flies, aren't we? Just me and Miaka now!" Tauski said as he   
turned to the fireplace to light it.  
"I hope Mitsukake gets here soon..." Nuriko sighed. Tasuki laughed. "Ha! You're not   
the only one! What a nerve Chichiri has, leaving me in charge now! Ch, the only outfit  
I know how to run is a bunch of crooks!" he said.  
Nuriko smiled at the bandit as he lit the fire.   
"Lekka Shinen!" With those two words, the wood was burning again.   
"Well, How you doin'? Feeling all right?" Tasuki asked as he turned around.   
Nuriko shrugged. "Best as I can expect to feel I guess, just a little weak."  
"How about him?" Tasuki asked, pointing to Hotohori.  
Nuriko sighed. "He hasn't been awake much. We only spoke once. He feels really guilty   
for spreading this illness though." He said.   
"Well, it's not his fault. We all just care to much about each other to think about   
our own health, that's all." The bandit said in a rare tone of sympathy.  
"Hai." Nuriko agreed.  
"Well, I gotta get goin'. I have to check on Chiriko and our new addition.   
Get some rest. Jaa!" Tasuki said before he left the room.  
Nuriko smiled and let out a small sigh. Tasuki rarely let his kind heart show through.   
He was always either cursing or drinking, but Nuriko guessed that he didn't have time   
to down a bottle right now.   
He probably has his hands full taking care of the four of us and making sure   
Miaka doesn't get in trouble...  
Nuriko's thoughts were interrupted when Hotohori moaned and tried to sit up.  
"Hotohori-sama! What's wrong?" he asked, helping him up.  
The emperor reached out for the wastebasket, but it was too far away.  
Nuriko immediately knew what he needed, so he got up to the other side of the room,   
and handed the basket it to him. Nuriko held the man's hair back as the   
inevitable happened.   
*More blood...*  
When the moment passed, Nuriko removed the basket from Hotohori's lap and   
helped him lay back down.   
The emperor had suddenly become more pale than he had been, and was gasping for air.   
Nuriko touched his forehead, and although it was not hot, Nuriko wasn't sure that   
was a good thing. He had been losing a lot blood.   
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Nuriko asked.   
Hotohori still had his eyes closed. "...Iie..." he moaned. "Itai...itai!..."  
Nuriko walked back over to his side of the bed and sat up, and took his friend's hand.  
"It's all right. I'm here if you need me." He said.  
But Nuriko couldn't take watching Hotohori's face contort in pain, and for the next   
few hours, Nuriko cried in silence. Then he fell asleep...still holding Hotohori's hand.   
  
It was late at night, and Miaka was still stuffing her face in the dining room, alone.   
She worried about her ill friends greatly, and was not used to eating without company.   
Even Tasuki could not join her, because he was busy taking care of everyone else.  
Miaka was interrupted when she heard someone coming down the steps  
"Miaka?" Yui called softly.  
Miaka looked up. "Yui!"   
Yui walked over to her enemy, her former friend, and held a stern expression.  
"Miaka, don't think that I'm your friend now, or that I've forgiven you. Nakago has simply   
done something so evil now, that I feel morally obligated to tell you."  
She began. "Nakago is the one who made your seishi sick. He sent Suboshi to become   
infected with the netsubyo, and then sent him to Eiyo in Konan to infect the city. As   
far as I know, there's no cure."  
Miaka had begun to cry. "That...That's horrible! How could he do such a thing?!"  
Yui shook her head. "I don't know. But Suboshi and Nakago are sick too. Don't worry,   
I'll suffer losses as well."  
"Hotohori...Nuriko...Chiriko...Chichiri...Will they all die?" Miaka muttered to herself.  
"I have delivered my message. I must get going." Yui said as she started to walk off.  
"Yui..." Miaka called.  
Yui stopped and turned her head back slightly. "Hai?"  
"Arigatou."  
Yui left the room and Miaka sat in silence for a few moments.  
*How...how could he?*  
Suddenly, Miaka heard a noise coming from outside...and a familiar voice.  
TAMAHOME!!!  
Miaka rushed toward the door just as it opened, knocking her to the floor.  
"Ite!" she exclaimed.  
Tamahome looked in at what was blocking his way. "Miaka! Did I hurt you?"  
Miaka rubbed her head. "No. Daijoubu desu!." She said as she stood.  
Tamahome entered with Mitsukake close behind. Tama-neko as always, was on his shoulder.   
"Mitsukake! I'm so glad to see you!" Miaka said as she ran up to hug the giant man.  
"Hey, what about me?!" Tamahome complained.  
Miaka turned to her love and hugged him as well. "Oh, I'm glad to see you too   
Tamahome!" She said.  
Mitsukake put Tama-neko down onto the floor and walked over to the couple.   
"Excuse me, but where is Heika-sama?" he asked.  
Miaka released Tamahome from her embrace. "He's upstairs, but it's not just him   
anymore. Nuriko, Chichiri, and Chiriko are all sick now too." She frowned.  
Mitsukake began to walk up the stairs. "I shall attend to them."  
Miaka stopped him. "Mitsukake?"  
The tall man turned around. "Hai?"  
"Listen, Yui talked to me before, and she told me that this whole thing was   
Nakago's idea. It backfired though, because some of her seishi have it too.   
She didn't have to share this with me, and I thought maybe you could help her   
seishi as well, in thanks..." Miaka said.  
Mitsukake nodded. "Hai, I am a healer, I will never reject treating someone,   
even if they be my enemy."  
  
  
Nuriko awoke when he felt a sensation on his chest, making it hard to breathe.   
Nuriko began to lift his hand to his chest. It was something heavy, something with...  
"...Paws?!"  
Nuriko looked in front of him. "Nyao?" Tama-neko waved his tail.  
Tama-neko? That means...  
Nuriko brushed the cat off him and stood up. Too fast, apparently, as he was sent to his knees.   
Nuriko recovered from his fall and walked as fast as he could to the stairs, and as   
he started to walk down them, he tripped and fell into someone's arms. "Nuriko,   
are you all right?" Mitsukake asked.  
"Mitsukake! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Hotohori-sama is upstairs. He's not   
doing well..." Nuriko said.   
Mitsukake helped Nuriko back to his room, and walked over to Hotohori, who was   
now barely breathing.  
The healer immediately pulled back the blanket and reached out his healing hand,   
bearing mark of Suzaku.  
Green light emanated from it as he passed it over the emperor's body.   
Nuriko watched Hotohori's face relax, as his breathing became regular.  
The seishi was content. He knew that his friend would be all right now.  
Mitsukake put his hand down, and replaced the blanket. "He'll be all right, but   
he should rest for a few days. He was bleeding internally." He said.   
"Hai." Nuriko whispered as he lay back down. "Arigatou, Mitsukake."  
"You should rest too. I'll heal you and the others soon, but my powers for the   
day are exhausted." The tall healer said as he left the room. Mitsukake was   
never one for many words.   
Nuriko closed his eyes. Heika was going to be all right. They all were going to be all right.  
*Oh, arigatou! Arigatou, Suzaku...*  
  
  
Nuriko awoke to a somewhat sunny room. The blizzard had passed.   
Nuriko looked beside him, to see how the emperor was doing after being healed.  
Hotohori was awake and sitting up, although still a bit pale.   
"Ohayo, Heika... How are you feeling?" Nuriko asked.  
The emperor smiled slightly. "I'm feeling much better, Nuriko. You don't   
have to worry." He said.  
"I'm so glad..." Nuriko said.   
Hotohori turned to face his fellow seishi. "You know something Nuriko?   
I've had a lot of time to think, while I was just laying here. And I wanted   
to tell you that I love you."  
Nuriko wasn't quite sure he heard that right. "Where's Mitsukake?" He asked.  
Hotohori looked concerned. "Why?" he asked.  
"Because I think I'm delirious..." Nuriko said.  
Hotohori laughed. "You heard right, but not like that, hentai!"   
Nuriko sat up, expecting the emperor to elaborate.  
"Nuriko, all the time while I was sick, you cared for me. At the palace   
my servants always cared for me, but they did it out of duty, not the way   
you did. You truly were caring for me, in your heart. And I didn't realize   
until now, that I truly care about you too. You are my friend. My best friend,   
and I love you as a friend." He said.  
Hotohori sighed. "I know that you would like another sort of love from me,   
but it is a type of love that I am unable to give you. But I ask you, is   
friendship enough?"  
Nuriko was on the verge of tears. "Hai! Oh, yes! Friendship is enough,   
Hotohori-sama." He said.   
Hotohori and Nuriko's conversation was interrupted when Tasuki burst into   
the room. He was wearing his nightclothes, and pointed in Hotohori's direction.  
"I HATE YOU!" he shouted. Suddenly, he turned green and rushed out of the room.  
Nuriko and Hotohori started to share a laugh until Nuriko gasped in pain.  
"Nuriko, are you all right?" Hotohori asked, concerned.  
Nuriko was shivering. "Yeah...I'm fine..." he lied.  
Hotohori felt Nuriko's forehead and frowned as he felt the heat of the fever.  
The emperor, concerned about his friend, got up and took the basin of water   
and a cloth, which had replaced the old one, over to Nuriko's side of the bed.  
"No, Heika, you should still be resting." Nuriko protested.  
"I know. Did it stop you from taking care of me?" the emperor smiled.  
"No..." Nuriko said.  
Hotohori rung out the cloth and placed it on his friend's forehead.   
"You took care of me, as friend are supposed to do. It's my turn now,   
to take care of you."  
So Hotohori spent the day taking care of Nuriko.   
After all, That's what friends were for.  
  
  
  
~OWARI  
  
What did you think? Did Heika Puke too much? O.o R&R please! ^_^v  
if you liked this one - read the Sequal: Ashi Mahou 


End file.
